


Do the Dead Frighten You?

by Arikakun, Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Do not Disturb, F/M, Monster Like Reaper, Sex, Sex in the Dark, are you afraid of the dark, dead boy comes knocking, dont dead open inside, for real tho, he shouldve had a flashlight in one of those shell canisters, never feed stray dogs, the boogeyman likes to cuddle, vampire like but not an actual vampire, why are dead men always so sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: In the dark with the grim reaper...are you afraid?50 shades of Overwatch: Sex in the Dark





	

Pain pulses through just about every fiber of your being, bringing you back to reality like a slap to the face. You groan, rolling onto your side and wincing as pain exploded behind your eyes. Everything hurt. Your teeth felt like they were still shaking within your skull. Of course, now that you looked back on it, shooting a pair of live rockets out of the sky wasn’t a very smart idea. Especially when the rockets in question were barely fifteen feet away from you.

Then again, you weren’t given much of a choice, Reaper, your so called partner for this mission was too focused on blowing the legs off that green cyborg to be aware of the enemy behind him. Bringing that pulse rifle up to shoot him in the back. You opened your mouth to shout, trying to warn him of the threat, but it was too late. They were airborne, and there was no way you could outrun a bullet. So, you did the only thing you could at that moment. You raised your own weapon and fired.

The explosion was deafening, the shockwave it produced hurled both you and the black clothed wraith into the abandoned building as if you were garbage to be thrown away. White hot pain erupted from your shoulder as you landed with a grunt, darkness swallowing you before blacking out. When you finally came to, the sight of cracked brick and shattered glass was there to meet you.

The wall behind you had been utterly destroyed, caving in on itself and trapping you inside what remained of the ancient building. You just sighed.

_**Great.** _

Wincing you slowly moved your limbs to make sure that they were there before sitting up. Your eyes scanned the ancient looking room to look for your partner. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck,” you hissed as you tried to stand.

“Reaper...are you here?” you said quietly as you looked around the room. Silence greeted you instead. Your mind started running a million miles an hour, did he get hurt in the fall?, did you both fall into the same area? Was he unconscious? Did he ever get hurt? Did he even care? Did he just leave you behind?

“Reaper?” you asked again as you blindly walked in the dark, holding out your arms to prevent you from  crashing into debris.

“Reaper this is serious,” you started.

_“You’re dumber than I expected you to be,”_

You heard his deep raspy otherworldly voice but of course, you couldn’t see him, you couldn’t even see two feet in front of you.

“I’m sorry that I was concerned for your life,” you bit back. You heard the man scoff in the darkness.

_“You should know by now that I don’t need anyone watching my back…,”_

“Yeah I’m sure...you would have perfectly fine if I didn’t shoot those missiles,” you said as you started to move towards the sound of his voice.

“ _Stop moving around like an idiot…”_

“Well I’m trying to look for a way out of here since you’re hiding in the dark,” you replied bitterly as you stopped walking.

_“Sit still, I’ll find a way out. I don’t want to carry you if  you somehow injure yourself,”_

You heard Reaper growl, and you scoffed to yourself as you imagined the imposing, leather-clad figure turning his back on you like always. “Oh, please. We both know that’s not going to happen.” Not that you would’ve minded of course. But, , the odds of Reaper carrying you anywhere were practically nonexistent.

In the darkness, Reaper’s frustrated exhale sounded even louder and impossibly close.  “ _Just sit down, and stay out of the way.”_

Some would say that it’s hard to roll your eyes at someone you can’t see, but somehow you manage. Hands outstretched, you shuffled along in the darkness, blindly feeling your way around until your fingers met cool stone once more. A sigh of relief was the only sound you made as your back met the wall. Sliding against it until you were seated on the ground.

If he wanted you out of the way, then fine, you would be out of the way. But, you weren’t just going to sit there aimlessly twiddling your thumbs. The first thing you did was take a quick look at your equipment. Counting the bullets that remained as well as giving your weapon a thorough check. Trapped or not, you still needed to be prepared in case Reaper actually did find a way out. Or someone else found a way in. You had no doubt Overwatch would go so far as to check an obviously abandoned building for enemy soldiers. But, how long would they wait before doing so?

That was the million dollar question. But, you didn’t plan on sticking around long enough to find out.

When you were finally satisfied with your equipment’s status, you turned to your next task. Finding a way to bring some light into this place. Reaper might somehow be able to see in the dark, but you couldn’t. And what use would you be in a fight if you couldn’t see?

Apparently not useful enough to help search for a way out of this mess

 

 _...And yet,_ **_who_** _was the one who saved him from being blown into tiny smoky chunks?_

 

You scoffed, knowing full well that Reaper would never willingly admit that he’d been saved by you, or anyone.  You felt along your waist, fingers trailing over the various pouches attached to your belt. Relying on your memory to find the correct one. The pouch opened with a snap, and out tumbled your Comm unit. Right into your palm. Now that, was something you could operate in the dark, fingers immediately flying to the power buttons.

And then there was light, glorious, beautiful light. So bright it burned your eyes, made your vision hazy with tears. But, you didn't care. You could see, and that was all that mattered.

“Now, let’s see what we’re working with.”

Twirling the tiny device between your fingers you angled the beam of light away from you. Using it to illuminate the crumbling wall across from you as you hauled yourself to your feet. Now that you were no longer in danger of blindly walking into a ditch you felt much better about exploring the area. Maybe you would even be able to find a way out of the building. It was in bad shape, and could probably collapse at any given moment.

The air was thick with dust as you ventured even further into the building. Chunks of concrete crumbling from the walls and ceiling as you passed. The remnants of desks and what appeared to be old wooden bookshelves crunched beneath your boots.

“Maybe this place was some sort of school or an office building in the past…” It had held up rather well over the years, before the explosion of course. Following the light of your comm, you traversed the hallway, hesitating only when the hallway split into four paths.  

You bit your lip, glancing from one darkened hallway to the next and back. “Damn, which way?”

The building is eerily quiet for being in the middle of a battlefield. Though it would be nearly impossible for you to tell how much time had passed if it weren’t for the digital numbers on your comm. Nearly three hours had passed. So, it was quite possible that the fighting had already stopped.

A pipe clattered to the ground behind you. The clang of metal startlingly loud against the silence. You whipped around, energy pistol in one hand and comm in the other. The light wobbled in your grip, the shaking a glaring contrast to the fierce expression on your face.

Everything was still and quiet,  air thick with dust particles. The pipe in question lay motionless in the corridor to your left, a tiny cloud of dust hovering around it. The ends were rusted and bend haphazardly. As if a great weight had completely wrenched the thing off the wall.

Your lips curled into a snarl as you turned from the “This place is falling apart....” As you glanced over the area with something caught your eye.

Something leaned against the wall in a long black coat.

Your heart leapt into your throat. There was no way you could mistake those molded vertebrae-esque adornments on the back of the material. Even if you wanted to. So, when your eyes fell on the black-clothed figure collapsed on the ground, you didn’t hesitate. Rushing toward, skidding to a halt at the wraith’s side. “Reaper!?”

His body convulses when you lay a hand on his shoulder, wisps of black smoke curling off his form. The leather felt cold, colder than normal. As if the man wearing it wasn’t wasn’t radiating any body heat at all. He was on his knees, clawed gauntlets digging into the concrete below, leaving thin, jagged grooves in their wake. Even as his form shakes, the shotgun wielder tries his best to shove you away. “I’m fine.”

**He didn’t look fine at all.**

His body seemed to be crumbling before your eyes, breaking off in chunks only to dissolve into smoke. The same black smoke that wafted through the vents in his mask. It coiled in on itself around you, pulsing as though it had a mind of it's own. Twisting this way and that as it tried to heed the commands of a master that had grown too weak to control it.

You took a step forward, ignoring the growl of warning that rumbled deep within the man’s chest. You had seen this before-a number of times in fact. Reaper was true to his name in many ways, descending upon the battlefield and eradicating his enemies like a god of death. And he didn't just steal the souls of his enemies, he needed them to sustain his form. To stay strong.

**To stay in control.**

“....Reaper?” Kneeling beside him you frowned when he continued to snarl at you. “Did you….do you need to…” You trailed off, unable to finish the question. Even after witnessing the effects of Reaper being starved of the souls he so desperately needed numerous times, it still felt like an invasion of privacy to ask whether or not he needed to feed. From you.

It had been nearly a year ago that you'd first it eased Reaper's ‘starving’ state. On a different mission that kept you away from the base far longer than initially intended. And he's nearly torn one of the other agents apart in his hunger. You had been closest when everything had gone to hell, and were given orders to subdue him. But, ended up feeding the wraith instead. And ever since then he'd sort of been forced come to you whenever he wasn't able to secure his own souls.

The light dimmed around you, your comm’s screen flashing the dreaded low battery sign before plunging the two of you into darkness once more.

“Are you serious?” Exasperated, you shoved the device back into your pouch. “It couldn't last just a little-”

-cool air brushed against your face and your body goes rigid. Freezing on the spot as chilled puffs of air trail from your cheek to your shoulder.

The crinkling of leather almost drowns out the hiss of your name from the wraith’s lips as he descends upon you with a hunger that you're sure you'll never get accustomed to. No matter how many times you're exposed to it. The claws on his gauntlet birth goosebumps on your flesh. Scraping along the skin as they urge you closer. Reaper doesn't hesitate to push his mask up in the darkness.

Your body shook from his cold open mouthed kisses on your warm skin, this wasn’t anything different than before. He had fed off of you before to keep himself from falling apart on a mission.

**This was a mission and he was falling apart.**

You felt his body tremble slightly as he barricaded you between himself and a hard surface.

“J-Just a little bit r-right?” you whispered.

“Just...a...little bit…,” Reaper gasped feeling himself losing control over his form.

You could tell that he was struggling, the way his shadow tendrils contracted around your ankles, how close his head was at your jugular. His breath was cold, his breathing labored as his form continued to break apart into a thick inky ebony smoke nearly covering your entire body.

“D-Do it,” you stuttered and squeezed your eyes shut.

As soon as the words left your lips a sharp pain jarred your body causing you to cry out, digging your nails into the thick leather of his cloak.

“Oh my god--”

A feral like growl came from Reaper as he greedily suckled at the amber like liquid that escaped from around your jugular.  The essence of your soul seeping out of you like syrup. A soft whimper escaped your lips as you felt a wave a heat followed by a wave of ice wash over you as he drained your energy. With a long languid lick Reaper finally pulled back growling.

“ _Ah...too...much_ ,” you said weakly.

“ I know,” Reaper growled.

You waited for the man to leave you on the ground to recover like he would normally do but he didn’t move. He continued to hover over you.

“Mmm…” you felt so weak you couldn’t form sentences or speak coherently.

“You are too good to me…” Reaper whispered near your ear.

A shiver ran through your body, you couldn’t tell if it was from the deep timbre of his voice or the warming of your skin from his as it pressed against you.

“You--” you sputtered

“Shh… Let me...return the favor,” his voice was a low hum. A confused noise came from your lips as you felt those same shadow tendrils  that were contracting around your ankles slithering underneath your armor and jacket, groping at the soft flesh. Reaper’s hands  moved too quickly for you to register in your lethargic state. You pants had been undone, and were pulled off of you, in one piece, his hands were at your thighs slowly trailing your heated sex.

Your breath caught in your throat as you felt two cool fingers slip between your moist folds.

“Dripping already...you get turned on by this don’t you?” Reaper chuckled.

You were thankful that he couldn’t see how red your face was from his statement, you heard the man chuckle at the lack of response, and the hitching of your breath in your throat was enough confirmation for him. Your attention snapped back to the thick calloused fingers probing your entrance before slowly slipping into your soaking sex.

“Ah-Reaper-!”

“Shh…” Reaper said quietly as he continued to work you open.

One finger, two, three, his thumb teasing your bundle of nerves, the silky smooth shadow tendrils. Another cry escaped your lips as waves and waves of pleasure washed over you. You were keenly aware of the silky smooth tendrils gripping at your thighs, pulsing around your ankles. The burning fire deep in your core continued to build as he languidly almost with no effort made you tremble, and pushed you to closer and closer to your limit.

“Letting the dead feed from you...tell me girl,” Reaper’s voice was low and almost unheard by your ears. His fingers left from your entrance and smeared your juices on the inside of your thigh, you whined from the lack of fullness. You were close and you knew he could tell.

“Do the dead frighten you?”

“I-I’m not...I'm not afraid of you,” you panted. Reaper chuckled as he hovered over you. It was strange of him to be so giving almost friendly to you and not to mention him giving you pleasure was something you didn’t imagine coming from him, but you weren’t going to pass it up. The sound of a zipper and clothes shuffling registered in your mind, he wasn’t pulling any punches when it came to ‘paying you back’

“You say that now...but who knows what’s going on in that sick mind of yours,” Reaper chuckled.

“I can say the same to you Reaper,” You replied.

“Hmph...touche,” the wraith said as he wrapped your legs around his waist. Shifting his hips slightly he pressed the bulbous tip of his cock at your entrance, groaning appreciatively at how ready your body was for him.  

“How badly do you want this or would you prefer that I leave you as you are?” Reaper asked

“I’ll put a bullet between your eyes if you leave me like this,” you squirmed in his grasp. The tendrils still sliding across your skin, flicking at your pert nipples, groping at your thighs still keeping your body worked up before he took you.

“Defiant aggressive grit...good,” Reaper chuckled and surged forward, burying himself within you. A hiss escaped through his teeth, jaw tight as your walls clenched around him.

He’d dreamed of this, imagined just how you would feel around him. And yet, those fantasies hadn’t come close. You were heaven and hell all wrapped up in one. A wave of comfort and an inferno that threatened to consume him entirely.

You keened below him, squirming on his cock. Wordlessly begging him to move, to give you some sort of friction. Legs tugging fruitlessly against his back. “Reaper,” you whined, nails digging into the thick leather that covered his shoulders. That bone mask hid his face from view did little to hide the way his body reacted to hers. The way his back arched and shoulders hunched. The fresh burst of inky black smoke pouring from the slits in his mask, claws curling, a silent warning for you to keep still.

But, you weren’t in the mood to follow orders at the moment, wiggling your hips against his iron grip. “Move!”

Reaper shuddered, hips snapping forward with a snarl, relishing in the way your mouth fell open in a silent moan. “You’ve got some nerve, giving me orders.” His voice is low, growled out between clenched teeth. Even so, it's impossible to mistake the mirth in his voice, he loves your fire, loves how you aren’t afraid to challenge him like so many others.

And he isn’t afraid to give you exactly what you want.

Two more tendrils sprout from the ones still fondling your breasts. Snaking their way up your arms before curling around your wrists, jerking them away from his shoulders and pinning them against the wall behind you. Hands gripping your legs just behind the knees, tendrils spreading them as far as they were able. Angling your hips up to allow you full view of his cock as it slid home inside you. The mixture of both of your juices glistening on your thighs, coating his skin as his hips slammed against your own. The sound of skin on skin and your hushed whimpers filling the darkness.

“Ah!” You squirmed beneath the wraith’s relentless assault, hands curling and uncurling as each thrust of those hips hit that special place inside of you that had you seeing stars. Muscles twitching, electricity danced along your nerves. Beads of sweat dotted your skin,  leaving damp, shining  trails as they slid across your flesh.

The coil in your gut began to tighten, winding in on itself again and again. Vision going white as stars exploded before your eyes, toes curling.  Reaper didn’t relent, rhythm only growing more frantic as your walls fluttered around him, and his own release crept ever closer. Gripping at his cock, desperately trying to draw him even further inside. Keep him locked inside you as long as possible.

You cry out as yet another orgasm rolls through you from out of the blue. Limbs straining against your bonds as you come undone. Reaper hisses, cursing under his breath. Murmuring about how good you felt around him. How right it feels to be inside you.

How he shouldn't have waited so long to claim you.

He comes with a snarl, body curling in on itself as his seed fills you. The cool press of his mask against your breast is a shock against your burning skin. He recovers much faster than you, sliding out of your heat despite your pathetic whimpers.

“Don't fret, hermosa.” The words are soft, barely above a whisper. Those crimson orbs boring into you from behind the stark white mask. You could feel his attention on your sex-still on display for him with your leg in hand. More specifically his seed spilling out of you and onto the concrete. “I still have so much more to repay you for.”

The only word you can manage with what's left of your voice is a quiet, “ _Oh_.”

“But first...our transport should be here soon,” Reaper said as he straightened his clothing, leaving you on the floor.

“T-transport?” you managed to stutter. “You managed to call for support and didn't tell me?”

“Of course…” he chuckled.

“You-- How--what? Where are my pants?!” you started.

_“Tick tock hermosa…”_


End file.
